Graduation Day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The PLL girls graduate from high school.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

 **It's finally the day...the day when Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and Spencer will graduate high school.**

They've been waiting for this day for a long time, but now that it's finally here they are kinda nervous.

"High school life's comin' to an end. Rather sad in a way. No turning back now." says Aria. "Very different times awaits us in the future."

"Good times, I hope." says Emily.

"Next semester we'll be college women, ladies. Freedom and pleasure, at least more than we've had." says Alison.

"I look forward to getting away from mom a bit when I start my first year at Elena Scarlet College." says Hanna.

"Are you sure you'll get accepted...?" says Spencer.

"Uh...no, but I try to stay positive about it." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you do, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks, girl." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

2 hours later.

"On this day we say farewell and good luck to those who graduate today. May their days ahead be bright." says Principal Amanda White. "Students, as I call your name, please step forward to recieve your diploma. Jeffrey Arcanus. Sandy Amundsen. Laura Adams. Patrick Brown. Jennifer Danielson. Aaron Davids. Alison DiLaurentis."

People cheer and clap their hands as the blonde sexy It Girl walk up onto the podium to get her high school diploma.

On the way back to her seat, Alison walk past Emily and says "Babe." in a sweet soft tone.

"Eric Dyaro. Emily Fields."

The swimmer walk up to accept her diploma.

"Michael Gordon. Juliet Hansen. Spencer Hastings."

With the grace and maturity expected from her, Spencer walk up to recieve her diploma that she's wanted to hold in her hands since she was a 7 year old kid starting First Grade.

Her boyfriend Toby cheer her on with a smile on his face.

"David Jones. Kate Johnsen. Mariah Kristenson. Victor Larsen. Hanna Marin."

Hanna move her hips in a semi-sexy way as she walk up onto the podium.

On the way back to her seat, she feel her boyfriend Caleb give her a light friendly spank on the butt. This makes her very happy.

"Nicole Martins. Liza Marlow. Aria Montgomery."

Aria smile as she walk up onto the podium. Her boyfriend Ezra support her in silence from his seat.

"Ronald Mardok. Annika North. Teddy Nubert. Seto Parker. Megara Patterson. Laura Philips. Caroline Porter. Nicki Picard. Isabella Robertson. Victorya Rogers. Stephanie Rollins. Thomas Stanton. Heather Thornby. Mona Vanderwaal. Joslyn Williams. Riley Wolfe. Bridget Wu. Naomi Zeigler. And there we have our seniors. I wish each one of you the best."

Spencer walk up onto the podium again.

Pincipal White pin a medal to Spencer's robe.

"We shall now hear the year's graduation speech by honored valedictorian and A plus student Miss Spencer Hastings." says Principal White.

"Fellow senior students and friends, as we hereby move forward, it's important that we in our hearts and minds hold with us the knowledge and power that we've gained over the years here at Rosewood High School. Let's never forget what brought us this far. Hold your heads high with pride now that we take the next step on the path of life. May our future be bright as the sun above. Carpe Diem to us all. Amen." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

The graduating students walk out together as the school-band play the National Anthem.

They all wear velvet robes in naval blue and dark silver, the traditional Rosewood High colors.

Alison, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Alison and Emily walk next to each other.

"This feel like a dream." says Emily.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we're finally graduating." says Alison.

"I've been waiting for this day since first day of high school." says Spencer.

"So have I, sort of..." says Aria.

"Me too, I guess." says Hanna.

"Ladies, we should go out tonight and celebrate. I know an erotic French bar in Ravenswood." says Alison.

"Ali, to celebrate is a good idea, but I'd prefer to stay away from Ravenswood. I don't wanna meet any perverted monsters or anything like that." says Aria.

"You scared huh?" says Hanna with a half-teasing smile.

"Not one bit. I just don't like Ravenswood. We can find another place." says Aria.

"How about the Grille?" says Emily.

"Very good idea, Em." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile. "Are we all onboard with going to the Grille?"

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Awesome." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"See you guys at the Grille later then." says Emily.

"Okay...at seven?" says Alison.

"Sure. I'll see you all there." says Emily.

"Totally!" says Hanna in a very childish tone.

6.5 hours later.

"Aria, we should make love in honor of your graduation." says Ezra.

"Yes, later. I'm having dinner with the girls at the Grille soon, but after that I wanna make love, for sure." says Aria.

Aria put on a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Don't forget your phone." says Ezra as he grab Aria's phone and gives it to her.

"Oh, thanks. Nearly forgot. See ya later, Ezra my love." says Aria.

"Have fun with your friends, babe." says Ezra. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Awesome!" says Aria as she grab her purse and leave Ezra's apartment.

Aria walk out to her black sportscar, climb in and drive to the Grille.

"I'm cool, hot and sweet." says Aria to herself.

When she get to the Grille she's surprised to see that Hanna is the first one of them there. Usually she is late to stuff.

"Hi, Aria. You look surprised. Do I wear wrong clothes?" says Hanna.

Hanna wear black leather pants, a pink tank top and a white satin jacket.

"No, just a lil' surprise to see you being here before Spencer or me." says Aria.

"I decided to be on time for once 'cause it's a special night." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"That's nice." says Aria.

"Awwwww! Thanks, girl." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, Han." says Aria.

"Hi, sexy ladies." says Alison as she show up in her white sportscar.

"Hi, Ali." says Hanna.

"What a cool surprise. Hanna-Boo isn't late." says Alison.

"I decided to be on time tonight." says Hanna.

"That's really nice." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Hi, girls." says Emily as she walk up to Hanna, Alison and Aria.

"Hi, Em." says Alison as she give Emily a sensual kiss.

"OMG...Spencer is the last one. That's never happened before." says Hanna.

"I know, that's usually you, Han." says Alison.

"Yeah, true." says Hanna.

"Hello, ladies." says Spencer as she show up.

"Spencer, you're here last of us." says Hanna.

"Yes, because I was busy." says Spencer in a mature calm tone.

"What did you do? Masturbating?" says Hanna.

"No, not at all. I'm not sex crazy." says Spencer.

"Do you even know how to masturbate?" says Hanna. "If not, I can teach you."

"Hanna, of course I know how to do that. I need no damn lessons." says Spencer.

"Stop fighting over this." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

The girls enter the Grille.

"Welcome to the Apple Rose Grille, ladies." says a waitress named Lena.

"I'm Emily Fields. There should be a table for 5 waiting for me and my friends." says Emily.

"That's right. Over here." says Lena as she lead the girls to what happen to be their favorite table.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem, Miss Fields. The food will be here in 10 minutes." says Lena before she walk away.

"What food have you ordered, Em?" says Aria.

"I will not tell. It's sort of a surprise." says Emily.

"I think I know what it is." says Alison.

"Yeah, probably. Don't tell though." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"No problems, babe. Your secret is safe in here." says Alison as she place a hand over her own left boob.

"Thanks, Ali. I love you." says a happy Emily.

"And I love you very much, Em baby." says Alison in a soft sweet voice.

"Awww! You chicks are soooo cutie cute together." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily.

"Em, have you asked Ali to marry you yet...?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily as she blush.

"Aria, how's it going with Ezra?" says Alison.

"Really good. Last month I moved in with him and next year we're getting married." says Aria with a beautiful smile.

"Cool. Please lt me be maid of honor." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I've already decided to give that task to Alison." says Aria.

"Damn..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, if Ali and I ever get married, you get to be my made of honor." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily." says Hanna.

"Spencer, are you and Toby still together?" says Aria.

"Yes, of course." says Spencer. "I'm thinking about moving in with him soon."

"That's good." says Aria.

"Spence, you're so cool." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Spencer.

"I agree. You really are a cool woman." says Aria.

"I guess I'm rather amazing." says Spencer.

"You are amazing." says Hanna.

"I bet she's already been accepted into UPenn." says Aria.

"As a matter of fact, I am." says Spencer. "Professor Edgar Keaton called me last week and told me."

"Oh, nice. What does he teach?" says Aria.

"International Politics. The very subject I plan to major in." says Spencer.

"Wow, not Advanced Law?" says Aria surprised.

"Mom and dad may be into that, but I want to follow my own path." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Spence, do you plan to become president someday?" says Hanna.

"That's not my specific plan, but if the opportunity show up I'll take it." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Hannah.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Spencer.

"I wish I was smart like you." says Hanna.

"Han, you could be smarter if you weren't so lazy." says Spencer.

"Aria, is she telling me the truth?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Anyone else besides me who know what college they'll go to?" says Spencer.

"I'll be studying fashion design at Hollis." says Alison.

"I'm gonna join the Stanford swim-team." says Emily.

"Okay. Aria, Hanna...what about you?" says Spencer.

"I've sent in an application to John Chisholm College, but I haven't heard back from 'em yet." says Aria.

"I don't know what damn poopin' college I'm gonna go to." says Hanna.

"Hanna, college is important." says Emily.

"Maybe so, but I hate school..." says Hanna. "I prefer sex."

"Don't be so lazy and disgusting." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, stop by my place tomorrow and I'll help you find a nice college and write a proper college application." says Spencer.

"No way in hell, Hastings." says Hanna.

"Exactly how are you gonna make it in life if you don'y go to college?" says Spencer.

"I wanna become a pornstar." says Hanna.

"No, you're not goin' to be a pornstar, Hanna." says Aria.

"Okay. Fine. I won't become the new Queen of Porn." says Hanna.

"Good. And let Spencer help you find a college for you." says Aria.

"Alright then. Spencer, you can help me." says Hanna.

"Perfect. Stop by my place tomorrow after lunch." says Spencer.

"Ladies, here's your food." says Lena when she show up with the food which turns out to be luxury pizza.

"Thanks." says Emily as she pay for the food.

"Yes, pizza. I knew it." says Alison with a cute smile.

The girls all giggle and then they start to eat. They are happy. Things are nice and good.

 **The End.**


End file.
